One of the inventors herein was a co-inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,600 on "Kit For Making Sets Of Transparent Fingerprints Using Differential Adhesion," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In that patent dry ink was used for fingerprinting and was applied to the fingers with a dauber. The present invention is believed to be an improvement over that system.